Strawberry Shortcake
by Shaanon
Summary: 9 Oktober. Hari yang penting baginya. Dan kejutan apakah yang akan diberikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepada chef favoritnya? MuraAka Future!AU. PWP.


**Strawberry Shortcake  
Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei  
Main Pair: MuraAka  
Rate: M  
Warning: OOC, Future!AU, Submissive!Akashi \(^q^)/  
A/N: Bithday Fic buat Mukkun 3 Happy birthday, darlin' *pelukkecup***

* * *

8 Oktober. Pukul 22.45 waktu setempat.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _pattisier _di sebuah toko kue terkenal membuatnya harus bermalam di tempat kerja untuk menyelesaikan pesanan dari seorang klien. Sebuah kue pernikahan yang mewah terpampang di hadapannya.

Murasakibara Atsushi memandang puas hasil karyanya, walau dalam proses pembuatannya ada sedikit kendala dan ia harus menahan nafsunya agar tidak terlalu banyak mencicipi kue setinggi satu setengah meter tersebut dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah memastikan kue tersimpan sempurna di dalam lemari pendingin, ia menghela nafas dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sang _pattisier _berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan melepas topi kokinya. Seluruh rekan kerjanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dari dua atau tiga jam yang lalu, –Murasakibara ingat kalau Himuro yang terakhir meninggalkan dapur dan memerintahkannya untuk mengunci seluruh pintu.

Jarum di jam dinding ruang kerjanya sudah menunjukkan jam yang tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai jam kerja lagi, dan Murasakibara memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Mengambil jaket tebalnya, ia melangkahkan kaki dan keluar melalui pintu belakang sebelum mengunci semua pintu yang ada. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil kunci motor yang terparkir di parkiran, satu-satunya motor yang berada di sana.

Walaupun pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _chef pastry_ kelas atas, Murasakibara tidak memiliki sebuah rumah mewah yang berharga ratusan juta yen. Tempat tinggalnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah apartemen minimalis yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Apartemennya memang hanya ia tempati untuk sekedar beristirahat dari pekerjaannya, setidaknya ia masih punya tempat tinggal. Dan ia tidak perlu khawatir untuk tersesat.

Setelah memarkirkan dan mengunci motornya, ia melanglang menuju lift. Udara cukup dingin, Murasakibara harus merapatkan jaketnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Langit tidak terlihat cerah, bulan tidak terlihat dan hanyalah kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Bintang-bintang juga malu untuk muncul dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang awan hitam.

Tak terasa kedua kakinya telah membawa tubuh besarnya ke depan pintu rumahnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia memasuki rumahnya.

_Gelap_.

Yang menyapanya adalah kegelapan.

Mengabaikan kegelapan seolah sudah terbiasa, sang pemilik rumah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah isitrahat. Ia sudah lelah dengan berdiri di depan _counter_ dan mengocok adonan-adonan kue dari pagi hingga malam.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh besar itu ke kasurnya. Kasur yang cukup besar untuk dua orang dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sang chef tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya untuk bersih-bersih dahulu atau sekedar menyalakan lampu, kantuk telah menemaninya dan posisinya sudah terlalu nyaman untuk dirubah.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya—

**Klik.**

—hanya untuk membukanya kembali.

"Halo, Atsushi."

Suara itu.

Murasakibara bangkit dari posisinya, punggungnya membelakangi asal suara. Ia tidak perlu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di pendengarannya. Suara yang ia puja dan merupakan sebuah candu untuknya. Suara yang dapat membuatnya terjaga di malam-malam bersamanya. Suara yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya—

"Aka-_chin_..."

Ia memanggil sang pemilik suara, dan akhirnya kepingan ungu itu menatap ke arah _Aka-chin_nya. Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di ambang pintu, jemarinya masih menyentuh saklar lampu yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu. Tubuh _petite_ itu terbalut oleh _Hakama_ merah marun yang sering ia pakai, leher jenjang putih nan mulus yang begitu menggoda mengintip dari balik kerahnya.

Wajah Akashi terlihat senang,—setidaknya itulah asumsi Murasakibara, karena tidak ada yang dapat membaca pikiran seorang Akashi. Sebuah senyuman –ataukah itu seringaian?—terlukiskan di bibir mungilnya. Mata _heterochromia_-nya memandang kearah sang pria berambut ungu di atas kasur. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Murasakibara duduk di atas kasurnya. Tangannya mengusap mata kirinya yang setengah terbuka. "Aku lelah, Aka-_chin_."

"Setidaknya mandi dulu, Atsushi. Bersihkan badanmu. Kau akan merasa lebih segar." Perintahnya adalah _absolut_. Murasakibara yang memang tipikal seseorang yang setia dan tidak pernah melawan pun menuruti perintah sang kapten –uhm, _mantan_ kapten,—akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

Mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di lemari, ia memasuki kamar mandinya. Meninggalkan Akashi di kamarnya. Sendirian—

—Sayangnya sang _chef_ tidak melihat seringaian itu.

* * *

Murasakibara tak tahu apakah ia harus bersedih atau malah bersyukur karena sang pemain _shogi_ profesional itu telah menemukan stok terakhir _whipping cream_-nya.

Disanalah dia. Tubuh yang berdiri setinggi dua meter kini terdiam di jendela pintunya—oh, dia masih memakai handuk.—dengan mata yang biasanya setengah terbuka, kini terbelalak sempurna. Pandangannya terkunci pada seseorang yang familiar di atas kasurnya, sedang asyik bermain dengan sebotol _whipping cream_ di tangannya. Ya, krim putih yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk kue-kuenya. _Hakama_ merah marun itu sudah tersibak menggoda, memperlihatkan dada porselen Akashi yang sedari tadi tersembunyi.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Akashi memindahkan krim itu dari tempatnya ke tangan kirinya, kemudian berlanjut ke dadanya.

Kepingan lavender Murasakibara mengikuti tiap gerakan tangan sang mantan kapten, mengikuti jemari-jemari lentik yang menari di atas tubuh kecil itu, menambah sebuah jalur putih di tiap belaiannya. _Whip cream _di tangannya tadi kini sudah berpindah secara keseluruhan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia kini terlihat seperti _strawberry shortcake_ hidup.

Akashi tersenyum menantang.

"_Makan aku, Atsushi."_

Perintahnya adalah _**absolut**_, bukan?

Murasakibara menelan ludahnya, memandang sebuah pemandangan luar biasa yang begitu menggoda iman. _Cheese fondue_ yang tadi pagi dimakannya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang kini terlentang di atas kasurnya, berlumuri krim putih menggoda dari ujung kepala hingga tubuhnya.

Manis. Murasakibara yakin _Aka-chin_nya pasti sangat manis. Dengan gerakan pelan sang _Pattisier_ mendekati sang 'hidangan', menimbulkan bunyi decitan saat kakinya menaiki pinggiran kasurnya. Tangan kecil sang kapten terulur mengundang, perlahan-lahan membiarkan Murasakibara mendekati dirinya dan mencium harum tubuhnya.

"Aka-_chin _... terlihat sangat lezat." Ucapnya di samping telinga yang lebih kecil. Sang pemuda merah tertawa pelan, kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Murasakibara, membawanya semakin dekat. Ia memejamkan matanya, "Kau boleh mencicipinya sepuasmu, Atsushi."

Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, bukan?

Mengambil kesempatan ini, Murasakibara mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan kulit hangat Akashi. Dimulai dari telinga, turun menuju pipi dan turun terus ke arah leher mulus itu. Sesekali ia akan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sana-sini. Jemari Akashi mencengkram pelan untaian anggur sang kekasih, berusaha menahan desahan-desahan yang tertahan di mulutnya. Belum, belum saatnya mereka keluar.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Murasakibara mulai memberanikan diri untuk memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang Akashi, membuat tanda merah di lautan kulit putih susu itu. Ia menggigit cukup keras, dan membuat kedua bola mata _heterochromia _itu terbuka. "Saat aku bilang 'makan aku', aku tidak bermaksud memakanku secara literal." Akashi menyentuh tanda merah di perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya. Sebuah bekas gigitan dapat terlihat jelas di sana.

"Tapi Aka-_chin_ terlihat sangat lezat..." Murasakibara protes, masih berusaha membuat tanda-tanda merah di tempat yang tersedia. Tidak ada kalimat balasan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, maka Murasakibara mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, kini makin turun ke arah dada Akashi yang dipenuhi krim.

Lidahnya terus menari penuh gairah, merasakan manisnya krim di tubuh Akashi. Tangan besarnya menelusuri lekuk tubuh pemuda kecil dibawahnya, membuat garis-garis tak kasat mata. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Murasakibara membuat Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara-suara yang akan keluar.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Aka-_chin_," —terus menjilat— "Aku menyukai suaramu." –Sang pemuda anggur menyibukkan dirinya dengan _strawberry_ mungil di dada kanan Akashi, menghisap dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu. Ia tahu dada Akashi begitu sensitif, toh ia tidak lagi ingat sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan kegiatan ini.

Keringat bercampur manisnya _cream _menyapa indera pengecapnya. Ia menjilat dan terus membiarkan lidahnya merasakan tubuh kecil di bawahnya, memberikan sensasi yang membuat bulu kuduk naik dan Akashi menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Jemari sang pemain _shogi_ makin mencengkram untaian anggur Murasakibara dengan kencang, badannya terasa panas karena _foreplay_ yang diberikan sang _pattisier_ kepada dirinya. Ia ingin lebih dari ini, ia belum puas hanya dengan ini. Bagian bawah dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan hasrat untuk tidak menegang, dan yang mendominasi menyadari ini.

"Tidak sabar, _nee_, Aka-_chin_?" Wajah itu. Wajah yang begitu posesif ditambah dengan senyuman sadistik yang menghias wajah Murasakibara, lidahnya menyapu _whip cream_ yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan untaian merah Akashi, sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai merayap ke bawah, menggapai bagian bawah Akashi yang terabaikan.

Merasakan sensasi yang telah lama ia idamkan, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu pekerjaannya menyita waktunya untuk bertemu sang kekasih. Dan itu cukup membuat Akashi gila. Ia harus menahan nafsunya untuk tidak memaksa orang lain memenuhi hasratnya yang tertahan.

Jari-jarinya bersarang di punggung lebar Murasakibara, mencengkram pelan sang mantan _center._ Murasakibara mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya, mendapatkan cengkraman yang lebih kuat dan nafas Akashi yang mulai tidak beraturan. Tugasnya sekarang hanyalah menjadi pelayan yang melayani hawa nafsu tuannya.

Dalam beberapa kali hentakkan, Akashi berhasil mencapai klimaks pertamanya di malam ini. Memuntahkan cairan putih di dada mereka berdua, mencampur krim dengan cairannya sendiri. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha menangkap oksigen yang telah di tarik dari paru-parunya. "Aka-_chin_ cepat, eh?

"Diamlah," Dengan satu gerakan cepat, sang pemain _shogi_ memutar balikkan posisi mereka berdua. Kepala Murasakibara menyentuh bantal empuknya dan kepingan lavendernya menatap figur yang lebih kecil terduduk di atas badannya, dengan seringai menghias wajah itu. "Aku baru mulai, Atsushi."

Oh. Inilah yang ia sukai.

Sang pemuda anggur tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk terkembang. Tangan tanpa cacat milik sang pemain _shogi_ menelusuri dada bidang Murasakibara dengan gerakan pelan dan seduktif, membuat yang tertidur sedikit bergidik akibat sentuhan yang diberikan. Murasakibara menatap kedua bola mata berbeda warna yang penuh dengan nafsu, dan angkat bicara. "Aka-_chin_, cepatlah. Aku ingin merasakanmu lagi."

"Persiapkan aku, Atsushi." Lagi-lagi, Murasakibara tidak melawan dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Tangan besar itu menelusuri paha mulus Akashi dan terus menuju lubang sang pemuda berambut merah. Pelan-pelan, ia mulai mempersiapkannya dan memasukkan satu, kemudian dua jari kedalam sang kapten.

Desahan berhasil kabur dari pertahanan Akashi, dan itu membuat sang _chef _ mempercepat kegiatannya. Dua pun mulai bertambah menjadi tiga, ia menggunakan sisa-sisa _whip cream_ yang tertinggal di badan Akashi untuk mempermudah aksesnya. Jemari panjang itu terus memanjakan bagian belakang Akashi, mempersiapkannya agar sesuatu yang lebih besar dapat memasukinya dengan mudah.

"Ngh... Cepat, Atsushi." Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya kembali, dan dengan instingnya, berusaha menempatkan tubuhnya di posisi yang nyaman untuk dimasuki sang kekasih. Murasakibara tersenyum, jarinya pergi meninggalkan lubang Akashi—dan di balas dengan desahan dari sang pemain _shogi_—dan mencengkram pinggang sang partner. "Siap-siap, Aka-_chin~_"

Belum sempat Akashi membalas dan ia sudah merasakan dirinya terisi oleh sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang ia rindukan. Merasakan sang _chef_ di dalam tubuhnya membuat ratusan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya dan wajahnya memanas. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidang sang pemuda anggur dan mulai memposisikan dirinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering di lakukan Akashi saat sedang melakukan ini.

"A-Aka-_chin _... sempit." Ujar Murasakibara, merasakan dinding Akashi menjepitnya dengan keras. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir yang lebih kecil,

"A—hn. A-ku tidak—mmh—memakainya selama –nggh—tiga minggu, bodoh."

Dan itu membuat Murasakibara bersemu merah, bangga akan kesetiaan Akashi. Ia tidak menyangka sang kekasih mungilnya akan setia seperti ini.

Ia mencintainya.

Merasa sudah pas, Akashi mempertemukan manik kuning dan merahnya dengan sang lavender, membuat sebuah kontak batin antara mereka. "Aku akan mulai bergerak. Kau diam saja, Atsushi." Sekali lagi, rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, bukan? Mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda dan mendapatkan kenikmatan tanpa harus bergerak, apakah ia berada di surga?

Tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil, memberikannya sinyal untuk memulai rencananya. Diawali dengan pelan, dan makin lama makin cepat. Akashi melompat naik turun bagaikan anak kelinci. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat saat Murasakibara mencapai prostat-nya.

"Atsushi... Atsushi..." Namanya terus meluncur dari bibir mungil itu tanpa henti, bagaikan sebuah mantra. Mantra yang dapat menambah stamina serta keagresifan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Disela panggilan-panggilannya, ia menambahkan desahan-desahan manis yang sangat erotis dan membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Persetan dengan harga diri. Persetan dengan arogan. Akashi Seijuurou kini tengah membuang sifat-sifat yang sering ia tunjukkan pada manusia-manusia rendahan itu. Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang—yang tengah memberikan _sevice_ istimewa untuk sang kekasih—adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang berbeda. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh sifatnya yang tersimpan di balik layar, sifat submisif yang begitu menggoda.

Murasakibara benar-benar merasa ia orang yang sangat beruntung.

Decitan-decitan per kasurnya dapat terdengar jelas, membuat melodi yang menyapa pendengaran Murasakibara. Sebuah latar belakang untuk desahan-desahan dan nafas kedua insan yang tengah bersatu di tengah malam ini. Sang _pattisier_ berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitif pemuda yang lebih kecil, dan itu membuat Akashi menerima klimaksnya yang kedua di malam ini.

Itu membuat dinding Akashi makin erat, dan dengan beberapa kali gerakan, pemuda yang lebih besar ikut menyusul Aka-_chin_-nya, dan mengeluarkan seluruh _krim_-nya di dalam yang berambut merah.

Akashi terjatuh, tertidur di dada bidang sang _pattisier. _Bahkan basket tidak dapat mengalahkan lelahnya kegiatan mereka malam ini. Murasakibara mencari oksigen untuk paru-parunya, begitu juga sang kapten yang masih terdiam diatasnya. Keheningan yang nyaman menyapa ruangan yang kini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Keringat turun di pelipisnya, membuat beberapa untaian ungu terasa lepek. '_Sepertinya percuma aku mandi,'_ batin Murasakibara. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan untaian merah Akashi, dan tangan kirinya memeluknya erat bagaikan seorang ibu.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, berusaha menstabilkan nafas dan pikiran, sampai Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kepingan anggur Murasakibara. "Atsushi..." Sejak kapan Akashi terlihat begitu imut dan manis? "Kau menikmatinya?"

Ia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Akashi lebih erat lagi, "Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja, Sei-_chin_." Mendengar panggilan baru untuknya, Akashi tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya, aku belum bertanya, mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menggodaku dengan _whip cream _seperti itu? Apa hanya karena tiga minggu kau tidak melihatku, _nee, _Sei-_chin_?"

Akashi memproses pertanyaan Murasakibara, ia menumpukan dagunya di punggung tangannya, dan menjawab, "Hm... Itu salah satu alasannya."

"Salah satu?"

"Ya, salah satu." Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding di arah barat kamar Murasakibara. Jarum panjang berada di angka enam sementara jarum pendek berada di antara angka satu dan dua. Hampir jam setengah dua dini hari.

Sang _chef _membelai lembut untaian merah itu, dan bertanya kembali—masih belum mendapatkan jawaban akan pertanyaan pertamanya. "Lalu alasan yang lain?"

Apakah pekerjaan telah membuatnya menjadi begitu lambat?

"Alasan yang lain adalah—"

Bibir mungil itu bertemu dengan bibir sang kekasih, merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar. "—selamat ulang tahun, Atsushi."

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N2 (EDIT):**

**Ciao. S-s-shaanon...desu /berguling/**

**Entah kenapa ini ajaib banget, haha. Oke pertama; HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MUKKUN! 3 /digunting/ keep on being cute and moe! Kedua; Maafkan aku, Aka-chin. Kau jadi OOC disini... \(^q^). Ketiga; Pattisier itu koki yang buat kue-kue, istilah perancis. Ea, sok perancis. _Bonjour, mademoiselle_. Keempat; Horeee Oktober anime-nya bagus-bagus~ oke ini random.**

**Kelima; Read and review...dasai. **


End file.
